As a carrier for test in which a die having been diced from a semiconductor wafer is temporarily mounted, a carrier for test is known which nips the die between a film and a case (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
[Prior Art Document(s)]
[Patent Document(s)]
    [Patent Document 1] Published Patent Application No. H07-263504